


Jersey #8

by celli



Category: due South
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Crafts, Fanart, needlepoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser's #8 jersey from Hawks and Hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey #8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dsudis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hawks and Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91685) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Fraser's jersey from Hawks and Hands! At least the back of it. :)
> 
> Needlepoint on plastic canvas. A modification to a pattern purchased from TheENDZONE at Etsy.


End file.
